Dianne van Giersbergen
|birth_place = Liempde, Netherlands |instrument = Vocals |genre = Symphonic metal, power metal, progressive metal |occupation = Singer |years_active = 2003–present |label = Napalm Records |associated_acts = Xandria Ex Libris |website = Official Website }} Dianne van Giersbergen (born 3 June 1985 in Liempde) is a Dutch operatic dramatic sopranohttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vuVhLNQd9f8 singer and songwriter notable for being the frontwoman of the symphonic metal bands Ex Libris Erwin Van Dijk, Sept. 2012, Ex Libris, Interview : Dianne van Giersbergen – Ex Libris (2010), Accessed July 4, 2014, "...This interview is with Dianne van Giersbergen, the singer of Ex Libris...." and Xandria. 2014-07-01, Festival Info, music review, REVIEW : HAL2A - DICK `S LAST DAYS, Accessed July 4, 2014, "...Dutch soprano Dianne van Giersbergen ... known by the German symphonic metal band Xandria. Her singing is fine...." June 19, 2014, Le Suricate Magazine, Xandria: Sacrificium, Accessed July 4, 2014, "...le tout survolé par la voix de Dianne van Giersbergen, la nouvelle chanteuse...." October 25, 2013, We Rock, Dianne van Giersbergen is the new vocalist of XANDRIA, Accessed July 4, 2014, "...German symphonic / gotikmetali XANDRIA ... place will be a 28-year-old Dutch singer Dianne van Giersbergen (EX LIBRIS),..." La Critica Musical, Manuela Kraller XANDRIA leaves. His replacement is Dianne Van Giersbergen (EX LIBRIS), Accessed July 4, 2014, "...His replacement is the Dutch Van Giersbergen Dianne, 28, now part of the progressive EX LIBRIS ..." January 11, 2013, Short News, "Xandria": Dianne Van Giersbergen replaced singer Manuela Kraller, Accessed July 4, 2014, "...Dutch Dianne van Giersbergen. ..." She is not related to Dutch singer Anneke van Giersbergen. Xandria has toured numerous European countries including Spain. Natalie Humphries October 26, 2013, Soundscape Magazine, Xandria Announce New Singer, Accessed July 4, 2014, "...Dianne, who also sings with Dutch progressive metal outfit Ex Libris and who will debut on stage with the band late November on a Spanish tour, ..." In addition to being the frontwoman for two bands, she is a vocal coach. Vasihali Jain, May 29, 2014, Metal Wani,INTERVIEW: XANDRIA's DIANNE VAN GIERSBERGEN On Success - "It Takes Blood, Sweat, Tears And Above All, Devotion"], Accessed July 4, 2014, "...Having arisen from the realms of Germany's metal scene, Xandria is a band that has held the symphonic metal flag soaring high against all turmoils, for about two decades. Recently, Xandria fans warmly welcomed a new member ... Dianne van Giersbergen ... personality, charisma and charm only adorns her breathtaking singing and vocal styles. ... sixth studio album titled "Sacrificium" , won the hearts not only of Xandria die-hard fans, but also the hearts of Ex Libris fans who had come to explore Xandria after Dianne joined in. Apart from fronting two different bands and working on several other projects, Dianne also happens to be a vocal coach...." Reviews Giersbergen's vocal and performing delivery can pull in the audience, according to a review in Mindbreed. Fabian Bernhard, June 30, 2014, Mindbreed, Xandria live in Berlin - In the sign of the Phoenix, Accessed July 4, 2014, "...Xandria have reinvented and now appears again and again with the new singer Dianne van Giersbergen...The highlight, however, was definitely Dianne, who managed to pull the audience right from the start in its spell...." Reviewer Tim Blevins in 2014 noted that Giersbergen seemed to be a "good fit" for the band Xandria. Tim Blevins, April 25, 2014, Music Review, Xandria Releases Video For, “Nightfall”, Accessed July 4, 2014, "...‘Sacrificium’ is the first Xandria album with new vocalist Dianne van Giersbergen (Ex Libris), and judging from this track alone it seems like a good fit for the band. Visually the video for “Nightfall” looks great, and is something fans of the band should enjoy. I also feel the need to point out that I’m 99% certain the dress Dianne van Giersbergen is wearing in the video is straight out of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. ..." Reviewer Eric May in 2013 in New Noise magazine described her as a "sultry siren" and wrote that there was "something majestically powerful in her mesmerizing vocal harmonies." May 19, 2014, Eric May, New Noise Magazine, Album Review: Xandria – “Sacrificum”, Accessed July 4, 2014, "...Newcomer and sultry siren, Dianne Van Giersbergen (not related to Anneke) is an absolute dead ringer for Tarja Turunen, so I think that fans who miss the supremely operatic vocals of Nightwish’s earlier work will find something majestically powerful in her mesmerizing vocal harmonies. ..." Another reviewer described her vocals as "breathtaking" with great personality, charisma and charm. Discography Ex-Libris Studio albums: * Amygdala (2008) * Medea (2014) Demos * Drawn (2005) * Medea (2011) Xandria Studio albums: * Sacrificium (2014) Michael Spiggos, Rock Overdose Magazine, Dianne Van Giersbergen (XANDRIA) on Rock Overdose:"Sacrificium marks a new era for the band but also for me as a singer!", Accessed July 4, 2014, "... “Sacrificium” is your first studio recording with Xandria. ..." Singles: * Nightfall (2014) References External links * Official website * Official Facebook page * Xandria website * Ex Libris website Category:Female heavy metal singers Category:Dutch sopranos Category:Operatic sopranos Category:1985 births Category:Living people